


“I want an answer, goddammit!”

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, dialogue prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Harry is frustrated that their adoption still hasn't gone through.





	“I want an answer, goddammit!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been taking Dialogue Prompts on tumblr for a while and I finally decided to post them on here as well. I hope you enjoy!

When Draco comes home from brunch with his mother he finds Harry in their kitchen, standing in front of the oven like he intended to make himself lunch but instead he’s staring into nothingness. Draco’s heart lurches in sympathy because there is only one thing that is weighing on Harry’s heart lately and it is weighing on Draco’s, too.

“Still nothing?” he asks gently, not wanting to startle Harry.

Harry slowly turns towards him and then shakes his head once. “It’s been two weeks and I just… **I want an answer, goddammit!** Is that too much to ask for?” he asks, his disappointment laced with a bit of frustration at this point.

Draco shakes his head and doesn’t hesitate to pull Harry into his arms. “Of course, it isn’t. I’m impatient, too. But we can’t hurry it along.”

“I know,” Harry whines – and he rarely whines – with his head buried in Draco’s shoulder. “But that doesn’t make the wait any easier.”

Draco just hums in agreement and starts rubbing Harry’s back in an attempt to calm him down. Then he has an idea.

“How about we pay Luna and Ginny a visit?”

Harry pulls his head up from Draco’s shoulder again. “What? Why?”

Draco shrugs. “They have adopted already, in case you forgot. We could ask them how long it took for them to get their request approved and what they did in the meantime to avoid losing their mind.”

“That’s a good idea actually,” Harry says after a few seconds looking and sounding a lot calmer already.

Draco smiles fondly at him. “I’ve been known to have those every once in a while.”

Harry punches Draco’s chest lightly. “Shut up!”

 

A short Floo call and a quick snack for Harry later first Draco and then Harry step into their hearth to Floo to Ginny and Luna’s flat.

“Draco!” Luna exclaims when she notices his arrival and jumps out of her armchair to pull him into an enthusiastic hug. “It’s good to see you.”

Draco smiles, Luna’s cheer never fails to make him feel good, and returns her hug. “It’s good to see you, too.”

It is then that Harry stumbles out of the hearth and Draco lets go of Luna again to keep him from falling to the ground.

“Thanks,” Harry says to which Draco can only give an exasperated sigh.

Once Harry has regained his balance Draco lets go of him again only for Luna to pull him into a hug almost immediately.

“Hey, Harry,” she says. “Ginny and Maria should be here any minute now.”

“Great,” Harry says smiling which is a big improvement from the frustrated expression he wore only a few minutes ago. It really was a good idea to pay Luna and Ginny a visit, Draco decides.

 

Like Luna promised Ginny steps out of the hearth just a few minutes later with Maria clinging to her robes.

Maria spots Harry and Draco, who are now sitting on the couch next to Luna’s armchair, first and runs over to them with an excited smile on her face.

“Uncle Harry! Uncle Draco!” she exclaims just as she collides with Draco’s shins.

“Hello, Ria,” he says and lifts her onto his lap. “How are you today, little lady?”

Maria blushes like every time Draco calls her little lady – which is honestly one of the reasons he likes doing it so much. “I’m fine,” she says after a few seconds and then buries her still brightly red face in Draco’s chest.

Draco smiles down at her and presses a short kiss to the crown of her head. He really loves this kid. “That’s good to hear,” he says.

He has only been focused on Maria for a minute at most but when he looks up again Ginny is sitting on the arm of Luna’s chair and the two of them are in the middle of a conversation about one of the articles in the latest Quibbler with Harry.

“Do you think Crups or dogs would make better pets?” Harry asks.

Draco smiles. Harry asked him that too when he first read the article. He wasn’t able to give an answer then and he is sure Luna won’t be able to satisfy Harry either. And indeed, Luna frowns at him.

“There is no better, Harry. Both have their advantages and disadvantages and are better suited for different kinds of owners,” she explains with a serene expression.

“Oh,” Harry says like he’s never thought about it like that. “That makes a lot of sense.”

Draco rolls his eyes. Leave it to Harry to accept Luna’s explanation more readily than Draco’s dry _why does one of them have to be better?_

“Are you thinking of getting a pet, Harry?” Ginny asks.

“Not really, no,” Harry says sounding a little confused as though they didn’t talk about Crups and dogs just seconds ago and the question comes completely out of the blue.

Draco decides to intervene. “We’ve actually just signed the papers to adopt Lucas two weeks ago. I think a pet will have to wait for at least a year.”

“You did? That’s great!” Ginny says with the enthusiasm Draco usually connects with Luna. Apparently couples really do pick up each other’s habits. “How did he react?”

“We haven’t told him, yet,” Draco says honestly. He’s a little taken aback by the question. “We wanted to tell him when it’s certain we’re allowed to adopt him.”

Both Luna and Ginny stare at him in shock. “You’re telling the boy who’s wanted you to adopt him basically since day one as late as possible that you actually _want_ to adopt him?” Ginny asks slightly louder than necessary but perhaps that is what Draco needs to realize how stupid his idea is.

“Now that you put it that way, it sounds downright idiotic,” he admits.

“Go tell him then, what are you waiting for?” Ginny says, her tone now exasperated. “And afterwards you come over for dinner and tell us how it went.”

“All right,” Draco accepts readily and sets Maria down again before he gets up and walks over to the hearth to Floo straight to the orphanage. When he turns his head to see if Harry is following him he is already standing right behind him.

 

Like every time Harry and Draco come to the orphanage, Lucas is the first to spot them as they step into the play room directly adjacent to the Floo Room. He jumps up from whatever he was doing until that point and runs over to them, hugging first Draco and then Harry tightly.

“Hey, Casper,” Draco says once Lucas has let go of him and he can breathe properly again.

His confusion about Draco’s name for him has long since given way to acceptance and maybe even fondness so Lucas just rolls his eyes and says once again, “It’s Cas.”

“Which is short for Casper,” Draco points out for the umpteenth time prompting a smile from Lucas.

“Hey, Cas,” Harry says and ruffles Lucas’ hair, effectively ending the playful argument. “We have good news.”

“There’s going to be waffles for breakfast tomorrow?” Lucas guesses as he leads them over to the couch he was sitting on before they arrived.

“Even better news,” Draco says as he sits down on one side of the couch.

“You’re getting a dog and I can name it,” Lucas says.

Draco catches Harry’s eye and his look tells him that he too wonders whether Luna brought a copy of the Quibbler the last time she visited.

“No, not that either,” Harry says. “You get one more guess and then we’ll tell you.”

“You’re finally travelling to Romania to visit Draco’s fiery hot relatives and I can come.”

Harry, the traitor, laughs out loud at that. “It makes for a nice image but no, it’s not that either.”

“Remember when we talked about adoption?” Draco asks him to finally get the conversation going in the right direction.

“Yes,” Lucas says and looks at Draco a little warily. “You said it involves a lot of bureaucratic bullshit.”

“Well, it does,” Draco says. “But we’ve started to wade through all that bullshit and signed all the necessary forms to start the process of adopting you.”

Lucas stares at Draco in disbelief for a few seconds before he gasps, “Me?”

“Yes, we want to adopt you, Cas,” Harry says, and Draco can hear in his voice that his heart is hurting for Lucas, too.

The smile that spreads on Lucas’ face when the words register and he allows himself to believe them is the brightest Draco has ever seen anyone wear. Not even Harry smiled as brightly when Draco slipped his engagement ring and a year later his wedding ring on his finger.

“Thank you,” Lucas says sounding a little teary as he half hugs Harry and half collapses into his lap. Harry doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around him in turn. “Thank you, thank you, _thank you_.”

Draco smiles fondly at Lucas who usually isn’t one to repeat himself and reaches over to ruffle his hair. Before he can pull away again Lucas grabs his wrist and pulls so that Draco ends up half lying on him.

“Hug me?” Lucas asks innocently.

Draco lets out a put-upon sigh but still shifts a little, so he can hug Lucas more comfortably.

“You’re welcome,” Harry says when Draco and Lucas have settled. “We want this as much as you do, believe me.”

“I do,” Lucas whispers.

 

“How did he react?” Ginny asks as soon as Draco and Harry sit down at the dining table.

“Really well,” Draco says and lets a happy smile show on his face. “He thanked us more than once.”

Ginny’s eyes widen. She has known Lucas for almost as long as Draco and Harry have, and knows he rarely if ever repeats himself.

“He did,” Harry confirms. “But I guess it’s _our_ turn to thank _you_ now. So, thank you for telling us our approach would have been terrible.”

“I’m glad you can admit that we’re brilliant,” Ginny says with a pleased smile.

“And I’m glad your ego is on its way to become almost as big as mine,” Draco adds.

Ginny and Luna laugh, and Draco can almost hear Harry roll his eyes.

“What is an ego, Uncle Draco?” Maria asks and looks at him with an innocence that only children have.

“Your ego describes how sure you are of yourself, I would say,” Draco explains to her.

Maria nods but Draco isn’t quite sure she has understood his explanation. “Do I have an ego, too?”

“Of course, you do, Ria,” Draco says. “Everyone has one but some people’s, like Uncle Harry’s for example, isn’t quite as developed as it should be.”

“Oh,” Maria says looking saddened by his observation. “Can I help make Uncle Harry’s ego bigger?”

“I think you’re already helping,” Draco says.

Maria looks at Harry for confirmation and he nods. “Uncle Draco is right, Ria,” he says. “I don’t think I will ever have an ego that is as big as his, but you are helping, just like everyone else I love. Okay?”

Maria nods and then starts eating, prompting everyone else to do so as well.

 

**Three Weeks Later**

Draco opens the front door to their house and then steps aside so Lucas can go in first. After a few seconds Lucas does, hesitantly and with wide eyes like he still can’t quite believe what is happening. Harry and Draco follow a few steps behind him to give him space.

“I feel like this will all disappear if I make one wrong move,” Lucas says when they have all entered the house.

“It won’t,” Draco says confidently and takes a step forward to put a hand on Lucas’ shoulder. “I promise.”

Lucas turns around and wraps his arms tightly around Draco. Like every other time Lucas has hugged him Draco doesn’t hesitate to embrace him in turn.

“Is there anything we can do that might help you believe this is real?” Draco asks him gently after a few seconds of silence.

“Can I… can I see the adoption papers again?”

“Of course,” Draco says and takes one of his arms off Lucas’ back to pull the papers out of his back pocket. Then he has an even better idea. Instead of handing the papers to Lucas he lets go of Lucas completely, and duplicates them with a spell. “This way you can keep them,” he says and holds out the duplicates for Lucas to take.

When he sees Lucas’ smile he knows he has made the right decision.

“Thank you, Dra-” Lucas hesitates for a few seconds. Then he shakes his head and says, “That feels wrong… Can I call you Dad?”

“You can call me Papa,” Draco offers. Then he looks over his shoulder at Harry. They have talked about it before and Harry told him then that he would like it if Lucas called him Dad, but Draco wants to make sure. Harry smiles at him and gives him a nod. With that reassurance Draco turns back towards Lucas and adds, “I think Harry is the one you should call Dad.”

“Okay,” Lucas says with a small smile on his face and takes the papers from Draco. “Thank you, Papa.”

“You’re welcome, son.” Draco smiles too and pulls Lucas into another hug. “Merlin, it feels great to finally be able to say that.”

“It feels great to hear it, too,” Lucas says.

“That’s good,” Draco says. “Because I’m not sure I will be able to stop saying it in the next few months.”

Lucas giggles. “I’m looking forward to that, Papa.”

“I am, too,” Draco says and kisses Lucas’ forehead.

“As much as I love seeing you two this affectionate,” Harry says as he approaches them, “Why don’t we relocate this cuddling session to the living room? I heard sitting on the couch is much more comfortable than standing in the hallway.”

“That is a great idea actually,” Draco says and turns his head to be able to kiss Harry’s cheek without letting go of Lucas. “Lead the way, Mr Potter.”

“It’s Malfoy-Potter, as you like to remind everyone,” Harry says which prompts Draco to cast a mild stinging hex once he starts walking towards the living room.

“Hey!” Harry turns around with a mock-frown. “I just think you should hold yourself to the same standard you hold other people to.”

“Maybe in your dreams,” Draco says, which prompts Lucas to laugh and Harry to roll his eyes.

“I should have known,” Harry says, his voice serious but his face anything but. “Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter is a hypocrite and proud of it.”

“I don’t know why you expected anything else,” Draco says smiling. Then he turns towards Lucas.

“Come on, Casper,” he says, and his smile widens when Lucas’ happy expression turns into a frown for a second before a smile takes over again. “We can’t let your Dad have the couch to himself. He will hog all the pillows.”

Lucas shakes his head but doesn’t question Draco’s statement and follows him into the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
